The Flower Girl Lemony Outtakes
by winterhorses
Summary: These are the citrusy outtakes of The Flower Girl, Chapter 22.


Chapter 22 Outtake - Part One

The warm, enveloping pressure was pleasant and calming, but it wasn't enough to offset the soreness in her neck.

She blinked in the semi-darkness, the flickering glow from the television the only source of light in her living room. Its remote lay a few feet away from her on the coffee table, so she leaned over to hit the power button.

Her movement was somewhat restricted, and once she realized the reason for it, her heart sang with happiness.

Edward had stayed.

One of his arms curled around her waist, his legs were twisted with hers. She turned to see his face, so relaxed and youthful in sleep. He was utterly beautiful.

She wanted to snuggle into his chest and go back to sleep but the angle at which she lay was far too uncomfortable. In her mind, there was only one solution—she just hoped he would be okay with it.

"Come on, Edward, let's go lie down on the bed," she murmured, rising off the couch and gently tugging at his arms.

He groaned and grunted but eventually let her lead him into the bedroom. Upon touching the mattress, he flopped down onto his back and was out again.

Isabella made a quick trip to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she crawled onto the bed beside him.

"Do you want to get under the sheets?" she whispered in his ear.

He hummed something intelligible and pulled her close, his cheek resting on the top of her head, his arm stretched out to act as her pillow. Smiling contentedly, she drew her leg over his thigh and pressed the length of her body against him. If given a choice, she'd want to fall asleep like this every night.

Soon, she was in the midst of an amazing dream—one involving a lot of Edward, very little clothing, and absolutely no restraint. It was tempting to permanently end her alarm clock's sound after it disturbed that slumbering fantasy, and she considered doing the same to her early morning caller. But Victoria was forgiven when Isabella remembered that there was a very real Edward in bed with her. She was glad to be awake for that.

Now she needed to make the most of the situation.

The previous evening, Edward had been so gentlemanly, so careful with his touches. Isabella didn't know if that hesitancy was due to a perception he held of her or something else entirely, but it was obvious she'd need to take the initiative to move things further.

When she slipped her hand under his shirt and ran it over his bare chest, she half expected a choir of angels to start singing. His skin was smooth and firm under her fingers, except for a dusting of hair over his pectoral region that fulfilled her ideal of the perfect amount. His muscles had just the right proportion of curved definition and flat leanness. Enjoying its journey, her hand dallied over nicely defined abs, which she thought might become her new favorite playground.

Isabella knew Edward was having a difficult time maintaining his composure as she discovered his body. But she was in too much of a playful mood to stop and decided to see just how much control he had.

When his shirt came off, though, she was compelled to take a moment of silence in appreciation of the perfection before her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded both confused and concerned.

"Yes," she replied, nodding gravely. Then she lowered her head to his stomach and began tasting her way up his chest with slow, open-mouthed kisses. "There," she said, her tongue peeking out to collect the flavor remaining on her lips. "Much better."

When he didn't respond, Isabella peeked up at his face. His eyes were shut tightly, his face drawn up as if in pain. She chuckled to herself. He probably was, but she had yet to finish.

Using her hands, lips, and tongue, she explored every inch of his torso. Edward kept impressively still and mostly quiet, his only lapses coming in the form of an occasional hiss or sharp intake of air. He certainly wasn't unaffected, however—Isabella could tell by the way his hands were balled into tight fists and the frequent twitches originating from beneath his shorts.

But when she took his nipple in her mouth and bit down, his resistance snapped. A low growl rumbled through his chest, causing Isabella to release him in surprise. Before she could make sense of what was happening, she was flipped onto her back, her wrists captured above her head by one of his hands.

"I never would've guessed you were a vixen in bed, but it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for, huh?" His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

She whimpered when his hand traveled up her bare thigh, over her hip, and settled on top of her breast.

"Isabella, is this okay?" he asked, mocking her earlier words. "Little girl, do you know how much your shirt has been torturing me all night? Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to hold back when I knew that only one layer of thin cotton separated me from _this_?" His hand tightened around her flesh, his thumb moving slowly over her erect nipple.

"Edward, please…" She arched into his palm, breathing heavily. His firm grip on her sensitive skin felt so good. She needed more.

"Please, what?" he chuckled darkly. "Please give you the same teasing treatment you gave me? Gladly."

He hitched her shirt up to expose her bare breasts and then sucked in a breath.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his voice now full of awe.

The pressure around her wrists disappeared, and she used her free hands to whip the shirt over her head. Edward was still staring at her body, seemingly dumbstruck.

"Come here," she laughed, delighted by his reaction. She reached up and drew his head down to hers.

Their kiss started out slow and deep, as if each were trying to swim to the bottom of the other. But the fuse had already been lit, and it didn't take long before their need was once again burning at fever pitch.

Isabella felt almost mindlessly out of control. It had been almost four years—_four years!_—since Ben, and although she hadn't been attracted to anyone else until Edward, she still had a healthy libido. With restless anticipation, she guided him into position him directly above her. When he slid his hips over her thigh, however, she noticed the rough texture of his shorts. It wouldn't do for what she wanted. Her hands went to the fly and began to work the button.

The stiffening of his body was slight, but Isabella noticed.

"Just these?" she asked breathlessly, slightly nervous and wondering if he thought her too forward.

Before she could continue to second-guess herself, Edward nodded and helped her remove the outer layer of clothing. He kicked them onto the floor and settled back between her legs.

Isabella shuddered when she felt his fabric-covered hardness against her inner thigh. It didn't seem possible, yet she wanted him more fervently than before. Everything ceased to exist except her aching desire and what she needed to relieve it…_whom_ she needed.

Pressing her fingers into his back, she moved down the mattress underneath him, then arched her hips in an upward sweeping motion. His length fit snugly in the groove at the apex of her thighs, and she clenched around him, holding him place.

"Oh my god…" he gasped in surprise. "You feel…so..._good_. How can I…?" His head dropped onto her shoulder as if the sensations were too much for him.

"Be with me, like this…" she pleaded, dropping her to hands to his hips. Then she curled her lower body, creating delicious friction between them.

"Yes," Edward groaned into her ear as he picked up the rhythm she'd started. "God, yes…"

Their respective articles of underwear did little to contain the abundance of moisture resulting from their arousal. Isabella swiveled and rocked her hips against his metronomic thrusts, using his body as she wished to extract her utmost pleasure.

"Isabella…_my Bella_…you're just so…_fuck_…"

She moaned loudly, her pace and heartbeat quickening at his words. The endearment and the expletive she'd never before heard him use, together in the same utterance…it drove her raging lust to new heights.

"I'm close," she gasped, her movements taking on greater intensity.

Edward kissed her neck and then pressed his sweat-dampened cheek to hers. Their upper bodies were mostly still as they panted, concentrating on finding their own releases but also conscious of their partner's journey. Isabella felt it growing, building—truly like rising to the crest of a wave—and then she was there, as high as she could go, standing on top, with an amazing ecstasy hers for the taking…but she held on. She didn't let go. Not yet.

"Are you…?" she breathed.

If only they could experience their first together…

"Almost, almost…"

Then, without warning, he thrust heavily into her, and she had no choice.

"_Now..._"

"_I'm coming_…"

"_Oh god_…"

Fingers dug into hips as they pulled closer together, even while coming apart. They flew and they fell and they lay, together, exhausted, listening to their gasping breaths. Eventually, Edward moved over her again, resting on his elbows, and pushed hair off her forehead before he gave it a tender kiss. Isabella hummed in contentment and reached up so that she could give a kiss of her own.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips, feeling a bit shy.

"Thank _me_?" Edward chuckled. "It's definitely the other way around."

"I didn't, um…push you into anything, did I?"

He moved back to meet her eyes.

"Absolutely not. Why would you say that?"

"Well, yesterday, it seemed like you were holding back or weren't sure about, you know, touching me."

"To be honest, I _was_ a little unsure. I haven't had all that much dating experience, and I didn't want to do anything…wrong. _I_ was worried about putting too much pressure on _you_." He grinned. "Apparently, we're good on that front."

Isabella laughed and brought him back down for another kiss.

"Oh, we're good. We're _very_ good."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this lime asked me to be written first. Who am I to argue? <strong>


End file.
